


Feline Fate

by sh_04e



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Hybrid!AU, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, Hypersensitive hybrid, Roommates, guess who's rooming with purebred lion akashi wwwww, sei what did you ask from me oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/sh_04e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is a purebred lion. He has a new roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AokazuSei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/gifts).



“Akashicchi~! Do you know where your room is?”

“Not yet.”

“The pigeon should know.” informed Midorima. 

Akashi nodded, “Ah, her. Yes, she should.”

They had all registered into the new dorms for college. Thankfully it wasn’t a co-ed dormitory or there’d be trouble during the mating season. Kise and Aomine shared a room as did Murasakibara and Midorima. Thus, only Akashi had yet to discover his roommate.

Momoi was in charge of the room keys and was a close friend to Akashi’s group. They had grown up together in a special pure-bred academy after all. Miraculously, they all managed to attend the same high class institution for higher studies. 

“Satsuki.” called out Akashi.

Momoi was busy handling every other students that she had pushed aside her friends, “Ah Akashi! I forgot to tell you your room number!”

“It’s alright. May I know who’s my roommate? Is he a fellow schoolmate of ours?”

“No, not exactly.. But you won’t miss him! He’s about your height, blue hair and he’s polite too!”

“Type?”

Momoi laughed sheepishly, “He’s a domestic cat~!”

Just then, they overheard another committee member explain nearby, “You don’t know Akashi Seijuro? Well, he’s about your height.. You seriously don’t know him? Red hair? Purebred lion? No?”

Akashi smiled at the sight of blue hair. A domestic cat huh?

Akashi approached his future roommate. Just his presence brought the other’s attention to him, “So you’re my roommate?”

He took in the cat’s human features. He looked about average, “Not much but you do look tame though.” sneered Akashi.

Everyone was watching because it was Akashi talking. They too joined in snickering at the ‘domestic’ cat. And then the cat spoke.

He looked at Akashi straight in the eye with a slightly tilted head, “Aren’t you a little short for a purebred lion?”

Some gawked, some became confused and Aomine just burst out laughing only to shut up when Momoi hit him with her clipboard. 

At that point, they already came to a conclusion. There was no way the cat would last in the lion’s den that night.

 

* * *

 

Momoi wasn’t lying about Kuroko being polite. That was the cat’s name, Kuroko Tetsuya.

He apologized almost immediately after Aomine couldn’t hold himself back because apparently, Kuroko didn’t think what he asked was offensive. He was merely curious of a purebred lion. He went to a normal school that didn’t explore a lot of the boundaries between hybrids or the types of hybrids but he was knowledgeable in studies and very active in curricular activities.

Once settled in their room, Akashi deliberately left the two beds untouched because he wanted to give Kuroko the chance to choose which he wanted. He didn’t want Kuroko to feel intimidated as a prey.

But by looking at how indifferent the cat was to him, Kuroko probably wasn’t phased at all by the lion. 

“I’m going to shower first.”

“Alright.”

Maybe Kuroko would pick the bed while Akashi was out of sight. Domestic cats were pickier than their higher value hybrids. 

Akashi expected a lot of things after he exited the bathroom but a spotless, clean and neat dorm room was not on the list.

Kuroko was sitting on the bed against the wall, “I hope you don’t mind but I arranged a few of your things on your shelf. And cleaned a little.”

Damn, if the cat was this hygienic and organized, Akashi would never want to change roommates. He was a little possessive of his things but Kuroko arranged it…so perfectly. 

Akashi didn’t question getting the bed by the window either. They both needed to compromise after all. 

Kuroko was starting to be a promising roommate.

 

* * *

 

Akashi took back all that he said. Kuroko was a horrible roommate.

“Why? Tetsu’s cool. We have stats together. Doing the semester’s mid-term project with him.”

“Since when were you on a first name basis with him?” 

Aomine stole some of Akashi’s beef slices, “I don’t know. I just like him enough to call him that. He hides my stash from the staff too. Damn cat knows every niche in this building I swear!”

Well, everyone else seems to like Kuroko as well. 

Midorima appreciated Kuroko saving his lucky item from breaking when it fell out the classroom window. He acknowledged him ever since. Kise loved Kuroko’s aesthetic choice of clothing and they both exchange thoughts on fashion. Murasakibara was given a whole stash of sweets Kuroko got from helping one of the teachers. The cat gave it away because he remembered Aomine and Kise complaining about Murasakibara’s sweet tooth. Ever since then, Murasakibara gave Kuroko one of his snacks every time they meet. And Murasakibara  _never_  shares.  

So why was it just Akashi?

Aomine poked Akashi’s frown forming on his forehead, “So what about Tetsu? What’s grinding those gears of yours?”

Akashi sighed, “He sleeps late. I don’t mean the ‘playing with his laptop’ late. As in he literally tucks himself in and it takes hours for him to sleep. When he wakes up, his hair is like- like it got electrocuted. I have to blow dry it every day because every time he does it on his own, it gets worse. Sure, he keeps the place clean but the scratching! He scratches this cardboard pad he brought and it just- nevermind. He naps all the time. And he does this face when he wants a vanilla milkshake.”

Aomine smirked, “Do you get them for him?”

Akashi crossed his arms, “…..yes.”

“I know right. I can’t resist the cat eyes either. Didn’t think it was possible when we first studied about it. 

“I don’t mind it. He only does it when he’s in dire need of a boost and I know the difference of when he’s really tired and when he’s really lazy. He’s never misused his eyes. But the sleeping…” Akashi groaned, “I really can’t with the sleeping.”

“Maybe you should ask him about it.” 

Easier said than done. It had been 5 weeks and Akashi could not stand another night listening to Kuroko fidget in bed and lie awake for 3 hours.

That night, Akashi was determined to figure things out. He just had one problem. That day he had shogi practice, a baseball demo match, two tests and a debate battle between courses. He was dead tired by the time he got back to his room.

The lights were out and there Kuroko was, lying still, awake. 

After a hot shower and wearing clean clothes, Akashi got under his covers, facing Kuroko’s bed by the wall.

“I know you’re awake Kuroko.”

No response.

“Why are you always like this? If you’re afraid of the dark, I can sleep with the light on-”

“I’m not scared of the dark.”

“Then what?”

“….”

“Don’t make me go over there.”

“….”

Akashi sat up and paused. Kuroko still didn’t move. Akashi got off his bed noisily, making sure that Kuroko knew what was coming for him.

He walked over to the other bed and leaned forward, hovering above the covered cat. Akashi could only see a blue tuft of hair peeking from the blanket. Why was Kuroko always covering his whole body with a blanket?

“Kuroko you’re being ridiculous-” he reached out but he stopped immediately when he saw the blanket shift sharply.

“…please don’t remove the blanket..” requested a small voice. 

Akashi had never heard Kuroko speak like that.

“Kuroko what’s-” Akashi’s hand was just ghosting over the covered figure but he could feel it. It was freezing.

Akashi searched all the information he had in his head about Kuroko’s type until he could finally piece things together. 

Without hesitation, Akashi grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. As he had expected, Kuroko’s ears and tail had emerged. Hybrids were always great at camouflaging their true characteristics unless they were placed under too much stress or they couldn’t focus.

“You idiot!” Akashi spat.

He didn’t waste another second. Akashi climbed onto Kuroko’s bed and hugged him tightly. Akashi pressed Kuroko’s head into his neck and entwined their legs together. He accepted all of Kuroko’s shivers and cold skin. His ears were flattened to the side and his tail was limp. 

Kuroko was hypersensitive. One of the worst conditions a hybrid could have is being hypersensitive. They felt heat from the Sun twice as bad but the worst was during night time or winter where they would absorb almost 200% of the cold. They wouldn’t die without heat but Akashi heard some of them wish it would kill them. No wonder Kuroko loved cold drinks during the day. And that was why he always took naps. But how did he get through all those nights alone?

After half an hour, Akashi’s body heat regulated throughout Kuroko. He was a purebred and they supplied the best of everything. Kuroko was reduced to a lax state. His ears were perky and his tail was curled around Akashi’s left leg.

They didn’t have much boundaries and Kuroko had nice hair and skin anyway. Akashi didn’t mind wrapping the cat with his body.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t find it necessary. It’s not like it could kill me.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Mmm.” Kuroko snuggled into Akashi’s crook, “But this is nicer than I thought it’d be.”

“Didn’t they ever teach you how to regulate your body heat with a sleeping partner?”

“No one wants to ‘baby’ the domestic cat, Akashi.”

“Baby? This is a necessity. What’s wrong with your community?”

Kuroko was falling asleep. He wasn’t up for 20 questions.

“Can you…stay…”

Akashi didn’t answer but he didn’t move either. They woke up on the same bed the very next day.

 

* * *

 

Despite Kuroko’s less likable traits, Akashi realized Kuroko had been dealing with his the entire time. 

Akashi always misplaced his stationary and books. But ever since joining the university, he never lost a single item. Because Kuroko always puts them back for him. Sometimes, Akashi was too busy to handle his laundry and it would always pile up but ever since rooming with Kuroko, he always had clean clothes and towels ready for use. 

When he was too busy with activities, Kuroko would pack him meals. Kuroko made sure to always leave the greens and seaweed out even though that was always on the menu in the cafeteria. He also never forgets to add in two packs of tofu soup without Akashi ever telling him it was his favorite. 

On days when Akashi would overwork himself, Kuroko would sit on his back–

“Kuroko, I know you’re a cat. But you don’t just get to sit on me and do your paw thing.”

The ignorant cat did the paw thing. It was good and very effective for back pain.

Kuroko had his downs but his ups were traits Akashi would never find in other hybrids.

Slowly, their room gained a healthy system and routine. They both had to give or take and only after then, things got a lot easier.

Kuroko gave Akashi regular massages and always made sure he ate. Kuroko always gave the best massages. Akashi had revealed his true hybrid form twice already due to those heavenly massages. 

Akashi and Kuroko agreed on a new scratch post. It was just as rough as cardboard but it didn’t make a sound when scratched on and could be reused for at least a decade. They got it online.

It took a while to find it but Akashi bought Kuroko a special (expensive) pillow, about as long as Kuroko himself, to cuddle. The pillow was designed to counter its outer temperature. When it was hot, the pillow would cool down and vice versa. It wasn’t strong enough to fight the cold at night but Kuroko could actually sleep at least.

The pillow was just to ease Kuroko for nights when Akashi would come back late. Otherwise,– well, let’s just say the room only had one bed now.

 

* * *

 

It was the first time Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara visited Akashi’s room. 

Kise’s eyes widened, “Why– WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE ONE BED?!”

Aomine added, “IT’S A QUEEN!”

Akashi smacked them with two books and gestured them to pick it up later, “Shut up or you’re all going back out. Kuroko had a rough day. Now, are we doing this discussion or not?”

“Yes we are. We have plans tomorrow. This needs to be done tonight.” Midorima pointed out.

“Kuro-chin is sleeping~?” Murasakibara asked. Only then did the other three noticed the figure under the white blanket. 

“Yes. He’s a heavy sleeper but try to keep your voices down.”

As the four friends sat on the floor in front of the bed, they awkwardly watch Akashi get in the covers and sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard.

“Why-” Aomine started to ask but the blanket rustled softly and cut him off.

Kuroko’s head eventually popped out and his arm snaked around Akashi’s waist. He cuddled into Akashi’s hips and sighed blissfully. Kuroko’s visible cat ears twitched before relaxing again too. Akashi discovered that Kuroko’s ears and tail always emerged when Kuroko was asleep peacefully. He even had the special pillow against his back and now he had Akashi’s legs to wrap around. So yes, he was very very peacefully asleep indeed.

Akashi casually relaxed and held the report paper with one hand while the other got lost in Kuroko’s hair.

He then noticed everyone scrutinizing Kuroko, “Are you all just gonna stare at my roommate or are we actually going to get some work done here?“


	2. Equality

Akashi gulped down the cold tea from the mini fridge. He was still half naked from his morning shower. The lion sighed in relief from quenching his thirst. Eyeing what was left of the fridge’s content, he took out an unopened isotonic drink. Kuroko’s going to need it if Akashi wanted him up and ready in 15 minutes.

He casually closed the fridge and walked to the bed where Kuroko was still hiding in the covers with his body pillow. Miraculously, Kuroko didn’t have morning classes. And it was too early for him to be up.

Akashi sat on the bump of the white blanket. Must have been Kuroko’s butt.

“Kuroko, get up.”

There were groaning noises.

“C’mon the meeting starts in half an hour.”

“…the meeting’s tomorrow…”

“No, it’s today.”

“…get off my butt.” Muffled the voice against the pillow sternly.

“Not until you wake up and shower.”

Kuroko emerged from under the blankets with an unhappy face, “I’m gonna sit on your face someday.”

“Fascinating. Now, get up.”

Akashi slapped a palm across Kuroko’s back before he got up to allow Kuroko sufficient room to rise.

“No..” Kuroko buried his face in the pillow and hugged it tightly.

“Don’t make me take the pillow.” That was the final hit.

Kuroko sat up with lazy eyes, “You’re so bossy in the morning.”

Kuroko was like a whole different person when he was cranky and just woke up from his sleep especially during mornings. Like he wasn’t himself at all. Akashi found it mildly amusing.

The cat’s ears retracted and he accepted the drink pliantly. Once he showered and was all freshened up, Kuroko was back to normal again. They put on light clothing and headed out to the common room for the upcoming dorm activities meeting.

The dorm meeting about the summer sports event began with a short briefing of their overall activities. Kuroko was looking forward to simple outdoor games but it turns out, they were playing everything sports-based.

“So who would like to volunteer for next week’s baseball game?”

Kuroko slowly lifted up his hand only for Akashi to slowly push it back down from behind him.

The cat turned back, “You’re not the boss of me, Akashi.”

But Kuroko didn’t lift his hand again because he knew Akashi knew better.

“12 participants.. Including the seniors, this should be enough. Now, what about the indoor basketball team? Anyone? I need at least 4.”

Kuroko turned back again, eyes seeking permission or at least some input from Akashi.

“I’m not the boss of you, Kuroko.” Akashi shrugged.

“Would you nag me if I did join the team?”

“Every day and night of your miserable college life.”

“Sounds tempting.”

Kuroko joined the basketball team.

 

* * *

 

“He did what?” Nijimura asked again.

Akashi tapped his pen out of habit as he tried solving a statistics question while still holding the conversation with his senior, “He joined the basketball team.”

“I thought you said he was hypersensitive.”

“He is and he isn’t stupid. I didn’t exactly advise him against it because it’s an indoor game. He lived his whole life being like everyone else. Knowing Kuroko, he wouldn’t let his condition get the better of him.”

“Still. If complications were to happen-“

“Stop. He’s not weak. You can be worried about him all week long but he knows his body’s limits.”

Nijimura backed down, “Did you join anything?”

“Archery and Horse-back riding.

“Why am I surprised you didn’t just join everything?”

Akashi was the unofficial first year representative in the dorm and he knew Nijimura since pre-school. Nijimura was the dorm president. Meaning, he knew everything about everyone. Kuroko included. It had been 2 generations since they last had a hypersensitive hybrid. But Nijimura was extremely considerate of Kuroko’s condition.

Not that Akashi would ever tell Kuroko that Nijimura knew. Or that Akashi was the one who informed him. Akashi knew Kuroko was strong and Kuroko didn’t like people to know of his condition and pity him but that stubbornness of his is bound to hurt him someday. That’s why, Kuroko was never in charge of nightly roll call duties.

Everyone else had to do it, except Kuroko. He never noticed because Akashi always said he would cover his shift for him when in fact, he was never included in the duty roster in the first place.

Nijimura sat down in front of Akashi, “About Kuroko. How is sleeping with him?”

“He calls it….’babying’ him.” Akashi frowned.

There was nothing to be ashamed of if a hybrid was hypersensitive and needed a sleeping partner. Akashi didn’t understand what kind of cruel and ignorant community Kuroko lived in to degrade such a basic necessity. How long had Kuroko suffered freezing sleepless nights?

Although Kuroko was receptive towards Akashi’s touch, he never willingly initiated to cuddle or any comforting hold. Some nights, Akashi still feels Kuroko’s cold skin because the cat refuses to seek Akashi’s warmth.

“He doesn’t learn these things Akashi.”

“I am aware of that. And it’s due to his lack of partner that his hypersensitivity is worse than it should have been. And this is why you’re worried about the game even if Kuroko does not come into direct contact with the Sun.”

“I don’t need another number up for the death toll of this place.”

Akashi closed his book, and wondered out loud, “Has anyone ever died from suffering the effects of hypersensitivity?”

“Ah, someone did a thesis on that last year. You can read it in the library. I think there have been 12 recorded deaths. Heatstroke, dehydration, froze to death and bursting ear drums.”

That last one sounded…horrible. Another feature that Nijimura eliminated in the dorm was the use of the speakers. Every announcement was written on paper and posted on the bulletin board. No one complained when Nijimura said the wiring broke.

Later, Akashi promised to watch Kuroko’s game if it meant to put Nijimura at ease.

 

* * *

 

Okay, but Kuroko was actually pretty good at basketball. He looked like a cat more than he ever revealed to be. His movements were quick and the way he expertly changed the pace of the game was fun to watch. Kuroko only got to play at the start of the second quarter but the coach never pulled him back in after that.

From what seemed to be a landslide win for the opposing team, Kuroko brought victory to his own team. He never scored a basket on his own but he made sure the ball always reached his teammates’ hands.

They won by 43 points. The opposing team looked shocked. From a 30-point lead in the first half, they lost quite badly in the end.

During the bowing session, Kuroko looked straight at Akashi with his poker face and did a peace sign. Akashi just shook his head. He really had nothing to worry about. Actually, he even had the urge to join Kuroko at some point of the game. It’d be nice to play with such a formidable player on the same team.

Once the match was over, Kuroko convinced Akashi to buy him a milkshake. On their way back to the dorm, Akashi saw it.

Perhaps Akashi spoke too soon because Kuroko was sweating more than usual even as he drank his favourite drink. He never voiced it but Kuroko noticed where Akashi was looking.

“It’s nothing. This happens all the time after I play.”

“How often do you play?”

“Twice or thrice a month is my max. But if I play outdoors, I probably won’t survive one quarter of the game.”

“How did you discover your limit?”

“Are we playing 20 questions?”

“I’m trying my luck to learn from your point of view.”

Kuroko slurped his drink before continuing, “I collapsed during a street basketball game. They rushed me to a clinic. My body heat broke the thermometer and I didn’t wake up for a week after I was admitted to the hospital.”

“Your parents?”

“Just my grandma. I don’t know where my parents are. She’s not a hybrid and she’s blind so I try not to burden her. But they gave me free medical care since I was underage.”

Akashi then realized that Kuroko didn’t exactly live in a harsh community. But rather, he never had anyone to begin with. He never had anyone taught him what his conditions meant, he never had anyone to volunteer as his sleeping partner. He never had anyone.

“What about you?” Kuroko started, “Parents?”

“Just my dad. He’s busy so I don’t see him much when I come home anyway.”

Kuroko snickered and leaned towards Akashi, “Aren’t you happy you have me to welcome you home every day?”

Akashi playfully pushed Kuroko’s face away, “More like how can I ever tolerate you.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroko was not okay. The sweating never stopped. And he was breathing too hard. His body was cold and he was whimpering every now and then.

Akashi was prepared. He had read on hypersensitive overexertion and had predicted Kuroko’s state. The warm body pillow cushioned Kuroko’s head and was bent on the sides to cushion his arms as well. Akashi couldn’t sleep with Kuroko because that would worsen his condition. All he could do was let Kuroko sleep in the cold while still receiving minimal heat from the pillow.

Luckily, Kuroko slept through the night. Akashi had stayed up till morning to ensure it. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke up, suffocating and feeling a weight on his head.

Instinctively, he pushed away whatever was on top of him. When he realized, Akashi almost shouted, “I cannot believe you actually sat on my face.”

Kuroko looked perfectly fine as his tail swished on the bed, “Revenge is sweet.”

“Wait till I get revenge for what you made me go through last night.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry at all.” Akashi rolled on the bed to continue sleeping on his stomach. Screw his classes. Wait, he didn’t have any. It was Saturday morning. Good.

Akashi felt the all too familiar weight on his back, “Kuroko not now, I’m not in the-“

Once Kuroko’s hand dug into that specific area around Akashi’s nape, he quiet down. Kuroko should just drop college and be a masseuse. Each knead of his knuckles hit just the right spot on Akashi’s back. Akashi had a healthy physique but he had never been massaged all his life before he met Kuroko. Honestly, it was the best physical contact Akashi had ever experienced.

Kuroko figured Akashi must have been really tired taking care of him since it took no more than 5 minutes for Akashi’s ears and tail to emerge.

The cat leaned his chin on Akashi’s head and relaxed his body. Their tails met and entwined playfully.

“Thank you, Akashi.”

“Mm.”

Akashi didn’t fight back his sleepy eyes. For once, the weight on his back felt…right.

Too bad Aomine came in two seconds later to see them in that position, “OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING”

That’s it. Akashi was getting a lock for the room. Maybe four. One for each idiotic hybrid.


	3. A Lazy Summer Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble requested by anon on Tumblr

The Summer heat was bearable per say. For Kuroko though, it was his sleepy season. When it got too hot, Kuroko preferred to retreat in his room after class was over. He devised a time table to manage his assignments and projects while he napped during most of the day.

One afternoon, Akashi came back to Kuroko sleeping on the floor on top of a cozy pile of pillows. He rarely joined the cat but that day he couldn’t resist a nice nap.

Akashi dropped his bag on the study table and walked over to Kuroko. The cat had successfully marked all the pillows so Akashi had no other option.

Since Kuroko was sleeping on his stomach, Akashi laid his head on Kuroko’s butt. It was sufficiently soft. Better than without a pillow.

Kuroko’s voice muffled from the pillow his face was buried in, “Is my butt that nice to sleep on?”

“You did take all the pillows Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes opened momentarily as he recalled that he did in fact took all the pillows and shoved them under his limbs and torso, “Right.”

Akashi took a deep breathe and sighed through his nose. 

“Rough day?”

“Not particularly.” Akashi began with a tired voice. “But your butt was tempting.”

“Mmm” Kuroko lazily replied. He was already on the way to his third nap of the day.

On a side note, Akashi did have a rough day. His questions baffled his lecturer who didn’t have the answers and Akashi made unnecessary enemies by standing out in the field of curiosity and knowledge. When the lecturer told him to take over the class since he was so smart, it really hit home. All he wanted was answers, not drive the lecturer to that sort of conclusion. 

Akashi must have been restless because Kuroko’s hand was suddenly on his head.

“Stop thinking too much. You’re making my butt absorb your negativity.”

Akashi chuckled, “Sorry, I’ll sleep now.”

Hypersensitive hybrids had a keen sense close to empathy despite not directly being told of one’s problems or even having to look at a person’s face.

Unfortunately, Akashi found it hard to rid of his thoughts. Until-

“Kuroko-…are you-”

“Shut up and go to sleep. I swear if you think of one more stressful problem, I’m terminating my butt pillow service.”

The soft thrumming and gentle vibrations that resonated within Kuroko was…incredibly calming. Akashi smiled, his body relaxed and his eyelids became heavy. Finally, Kuroko’s purring lulled Akashi to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE MIDORIMA COMING IN TO SEE KUROKO AND AKASHI IN THAT POSITION BUT WITH THEIR EARS AND TAILS OUT CUZ THEY'RE SO COMFY AND HE JUST ☐ _ ☐ "I didn't sign up for this."


End file.
